Expect the Impossible
by slashaddict94
Summary: When Harry meets the perfect guy, he falls instantly. The attraction seems to be mutual. However, in the wizarding world, anything is possible. Sometimes that's not always a good thing. Slash, MPreg, Angst and Fluff in a bi-polar manner. HP/OMC
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: Ok, so this is a slash story between Harry Potter and Elix Risqué. For those who don't know, Elix Risqué is an American gay pop singer and personally one of my favorite singers. I like the name and appearance of him, but I have no clue what his personality is like, so this representation of him is purely from my imagination. He's not very well-known yet but I use him in all of my fanfiction in hopes that you readers will look him up on iTunes or YouTube and make him famous. *Puppy-dog eyes* **

**Anyway, enough of my promotional attempts. This story is sort of an AU in a couple of ways. First, Harry has no attraction to girls whatsoever (I think he could be bi in the books and movies, but that's just me). So that means that the whole Cho & Ginny storylines aren't happening in this story. Second, this story is going to follow Harry and Elix's relationship from their first year at Hogwarts until years after the war. Most of the main plots from each year will be included, but some will be changed to make the story flow better. For example, Year One will not be about the philosopher's stone, but Harry and Elix's relationships with each other as well as Harry getting used to life at Hogwarts. In addition, Year one takes place in 2014 with more modern music, technology, etc. Also, I always listen to music when I write and sometimes the song I'm listening to heavily influences the tone of what's happening in the story, so at those times I'll somehow mention the title and artist of the song. Then, if you want, you can go to YouTube and listen to it while you read, because it makes the story so much stronger that way! It's your decision though. :P**

**Well, that's the end of my rant! Just wanted to let you all know what you're getting yourself into! Hope you enjoy and follow, favorite, or review!**

**WARNINGS: Slash, MPreg, Angst and fluff in a bi-polar manner, Rated M for future chapters.**

-

**YEAR ONE**

Harry was in awe. Hogwarts was even better than he had imagined. The first years had just crossed the lake and now were making their way towards the giant front doors. After everyone was inside and waiting outside the Great Hall, an older, stern-looking woman appeared in front of them and began speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the finest wizarding school in Europe, and we're very pleased to have all of you here. Shortly, you all will follow me into the Great Hall and get sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a teacher that acts as the head of house. I'm Gryffindor's head of house. Professor Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology, belongs to Hufflepuff. The Charms teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick, is Ravenclaw's head of house. Finally, Professor Severus Snape, the Potions teacher, is in charge of Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; similarly, any rule-breaking will cost you points. Whichever house has the most points at the end of year will be awarded the House Cup. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go see if Headmaster Dumbledore is ready for you. I'll be back shortly."

As Professor McGonagall walked off, many of the students started talking to each other about the information they just received. Harry turned to Ron, whom he had met on the Hogwarts Express, and asked him everything he could think of that involved magic. Harry still hadn't completely taken in by the fact that he was a wizard. He was still half-expecting to wake up in his ratty cupboard under the stairs and deal with a life of torment from the Dursleys.

As soon as Ron had started to tell Harry a story about a prank his older twin brothers played on him, someone from the crowd started speaking loudly.

"So, it's true, then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The crowd fell silent. Harry turned to see who had said his name and came face to face with a smirking platinum-blonde boy that looked more arrogant than all the Dursleys put together. Harry could already tell he didn't like this boy.

"The name's Draco Malfoy. If you want to start out with a good reputation, I'd suggest you hang around the proper people. You don't want the wrong sort to sully up your good name," he sneered, looking at Ron with obvious disgust.

Harry noticed and confirmed that he didn't like Malfoy. He looked the snobby boy directly in the eye and glared at him. "I think our definitions of the 'wrong sort' differ, Draco. I prefer to hang around people that have a heart and a personality."

Malfoy glared furiously. "I'm not going to waste my time on pathetic cases like you. Pretty soon you'll be resorting to talking to mudbloods."

There were many shocked gasps from the group; some others laughed and smirked at Malfoy's words as he stormed off. Harry turned to look at the crowd's faces, wondering why everyone was so offended by the word, when someone unintentionally grabbed his attention. The boy he was looking at could be described as angelic, with delicate, feminine features. He had shoulder-length platinum hair, but unlike Malfoy's hair, it was shiny instead of greasy. He had crystal-clear blue eyes that Harry couldn't help but get lost in. Harry even found himself in awe of the boy's eyebrows. They were thin and had the arch to convince Harry that this boy had sass. Of course, it probably helped that one of his eyebrows was raised at Draco's nasty comment.

Harry snapped out of the trance he was in and whispered to Ron. "I don't get it. What's a mudblood? Why is everyone so offended by it?"

Ron quietly responded, "It's basically a derogatory name for someone with non-magical parents. The Malfoy family is notorious for their arrogance because they're 'Pure-Bloods,' meaning everyone in their family is capable of successfully performing magic. They consider themselves superior to muggle-borns because they think muggle-borns have dirty blood. It's a load of rubbish."

Harry nodded his understanding, still confused about why people would dislike muggles so much. Before he could ask Ron anything else, Professor McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

The doors to the Great Hall opened behind her as she turned and led them into it. The first years were in awe of the cavernous room. Harry couldn't stop staring at the ceiling, wondering how they made it look like that. As if reading his mind, someone behind him spoke up.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry shuddered. He was not looking forward to meeting whoever owned that voice.

After all the first years reached the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment that reached the floor. "When I call your name you shall come forth. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

McGonagall started calling out names and everyone realized she was doing it alphabetically, so Harry relaxed a bit, knowing it was going to take a while before it got to him. As it got closer to the "P"s, Harry started getting nervous. What if he was put in Slytherin? He had heard all of the Slytherin horror stories from Ron on the train ride there. Plus, he had seen that Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin and he didn't want to start his wizarding experience in the same house as someone that will most likely become his rival. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even realized McGonagall had called his name until Ron nudged him.

"Go on, Harry. You don't wanna upset everyone when school hasn't even started," Ron warned him as he gave Harry a slight push forward.

Harry made his way to the front of the Great Hall, feeling thousands of eyes on him as he did so. He turned and sat on the stool, flinching slightly as he felt the Sorting Hat on his head. All he could think about was being sorted anywhere but Slytherin. He kept repeating "Not Slytherin" in his head, hoping the Sorting Hat may take mercy on him. His own voice in his head was so loud that it startled him when the Hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into thunderous cheers and applause, everyone standing to welcome their newest addition. He made his way to the table and sat next to a girl with bushy hair. She was talking someone's ear off about something she had read in one of their textbooks, and Harry immediately recognized the voice as the girl he had heard earlier. He shook his head and focused on the sorting.

"Elix Risqué," McGonagall called.

Harry paid close attention at the unique name. He looked to see the boy he had admired earlier step forward. He was surprised by the boy's body shape. Slender with enough hips that he could do a diva strut most models only dream of. A sort of hourglass that many women would kill for. Harry was fascinated by how gracefully Elix moved as he walked to the stool and sat down. He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to the other boy, but for one reason or another he couldn't take his eyes off him. He felt a thrill of happiness when he heard the Sorting Hat yell "Gryffindor!"

Once again, the Gryffindor table cheered at gaining yet another member. Harry watched as Elix came to sit diagonally across from him. He lost his breath as Elix looked up and made eye contact with him. Those blue eyes were even more captivating when they were staring right at you.

'_Smile or something, you idiot. You're going to freak him out and he'll avoid you as much as possible,_' he thought to himself. He gave Elix what he was sure was a horribly over-enthusiastic grin. He was both shocked and relieved when Elix gave him a sincere smile back, showing a set of perfect teeth.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" Elix asked, and Harry was shocked to hear an American accent.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah. I hear you're Elix Risqué," with a slight smile. Elix laughed in response.

'_Merlin, he's got a great laugh. Wait, he's going to say something. Pay attention, you moron!'_

"You heard right Mr. Potter," Elix sad back with a wink. "It's such an honor to even be in the same room as you."

Harry could feel himself blushing. As confidently as he could, he said, "Thank you, Elix. You have a lovely accent. I never thought I'd meet an American here," He added, trying not to sound offensive.

Elix simply shrugged. "I've lived in London all my life. My dad was French and my mom's American so the accent just kind of stuck."

"Elix! We're in the same house!" the girl next to Harry shouted, nearly startling Harry to the ground.

Elix enthusiastically replied, "I know, Hermione! I'm so excited! We're gonna have so much fun!"

'_Oh Merlin_,' Harry thought. '_They look close. If I want to get to know Elix, this Hermione girl is probably part of the deal. Damn.'_

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Professor Dumbledore calling the Great Hall to attention and beginning his start-of-term announcements. Harry was startled to see Ron sitting right next to him, but was pleased that he was in Gryffindor as well. All throughout the speech and dinner, Harry and Elix kept shyly exchanging eye contact and smiles with each other, before returning their attention to Dumbledore or one of the student's conversations.

Before long the Head Boy and Girl of each house were calling their respective houses to follow them to their dormitories. Harry and Elix found themselves walking next to each other in a comfortable silence.

Around ten minutes later, everyone was safe in their dormitories, beds had been claimed, and most of the boys were sitting in a circle telling dirty jokes and funny stories they had heard from older siblings. Elix was sitting on his bed writing something when Harry decided he wanted to get to know him better. He made his way to Elix's bed, wondering what the other boy was so wrapped up in, as he didn't look like he could be distracted by anything else anytime soon. The weight of the bed shifting when Harry sat down startled Elix out of his trance.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Just some song lyrics," Elix responded. "One day I dream to be a famous entertainer. Singer, actor, model, everything. I just have to get discovered first," he added with a nervous laugh.

"Half the battle is believing in yourself first," Harry stated wisely. "I dreamed to get away from the Dursleys, never actually believing it would happen. However, here I am. Dreams really do come true."

"What was it like with them, if you don't mind me asking?" Elix cautiously asked.

"I don't mind," Harry reassured him with a smile. "It was brutal. Everything I did was horrible in their eyes. If I did something good, they felt there was some kind of ulterior motive behind it. I was a complete burden to them and they weren't afraid to let me know that."

Elix pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Harry, that's horrible. You're not a burden. Never let anyone make you believe that you are."

Harry felt himself touched by the words of someone he had just met. He was amazed that a stranger would care more about him than his own family would. He decided to accept it as a blessing and returned Elix's hug, inhaling the sweet fruity scent of the other boy.

'_Blimey, he even smells like an angel. I think this will be a wonderful friendship_.' He smiled to himself at the thought of having a friend. Everybody at his old school had made fun of him for his glasses and hand-me-down clothes. He had never really known what friendship would be like, but if it involved kind words and hugs like this frequently, he was certain he would enjoy it.

Finally, Elix broke the hug and offered Harry a smile. Harry returned it and decided to change the subject. "So how's your life been pre-Hogwarts?"

Elix laughed slightly and said, "Well, I was raised in a muggle environment. My mom's a muggle and my dad was a wizard. My mom had no idea, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. There were apparently all kinds of things that he did that couldn't be explained."

Harry interjected, "You keep saying 'was' about your dad. Did he pass away?"

Elix simply smiled and shook his head. "No he just ran out on my mom and me when I was a couple years old. He got my mom pregnant when they were living in America. Then his job brought him to England and since my mom was in love, she wasn't going to leave his side. Then she had me and everything was great until she discovered he cheated on her right before my 2nd birthday. He blamed her for 'invading his privacy' and left. We never heard from him again."

Harry grabbed Elix's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, Elix. Nobody should ever have to go through that."

Elix waved his free hand, as though brushing it off. "It could have been worse. My mom's been doing an awesome job as a single parent. I'm kind of glad that I'll be here most of the time, though, so she doesn't have to worry about me as much."

Harry could tell Elix was getting upset by talking about his mother so he decided to change the subject yet again. "So you and Hermione seemed like you've known each other for a while."

Elix's expression changed instantly into one of amusement. "Yeah, her parents and my mom are all dentists together. Small world, right?" he added with a smirk.

Harry returned the smirk and laughed, "Sometimes, yeah." He didn't even notice himself getting lost in the blue eyes in front of him until he was startled by a sharp knock on the door.

"Lights out, boys," McGonagall called through the door. "You all have a big day tomorrow."

Harry looked at Elix again and said, "It was nice talking to you."

Elix giggled and nodded. "Definitely. We should do it again sometime."

Harry nodded his agreement and gave Elix another brief hug before going to his bed directly to the left of Elix's. He slipped under the covers, he and Elix looking at each other at the same time.

'Good night, Elix,' Harry mouthed silently.

Elix smiled and mouthed 'Good night, Harry" right back before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

'_He's even breath-taking when he's sleeping. Don't screw this up, Harry_,' he thought to himself before exhaustion won and he, too, fell asleep quickly.

-

**Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 1! Let me know what you think. If there's something you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know that too and I'll see if there's a way I can make fit with the overall plot! I'm not a very quick typist but I'll try and get Chapter 2 finished as soon as possible! P.S. At this point, I'm planning to go through Years 1-3 pretty fast as the main parts of the story start in Year Four. **


	2. Scarves and iPods

**Alright everyone, here's Chapter 2! This one's a bit shorter. Just some fluff to carry the story along. It was surprisingly difficult to write. -_- Enjoy! Also, thanks for all the follows and favorites! They made my day! ^.^**

The next few weeks flew by quickly to Harry. He continued to grow close to Elix, Ron, and even Hermione. He was shocked to learn that Hermione had only muggle family members what with her heavy knowledge in magic; she quickly explained that she had simply read all the textbooks she could before the first day of term. She was helpful to have around, too. Even though Elix usually helped Harry with difficult assignments, Hermione was always willing to lend a helping hand on something that Elix wasn't familiar with, or when he wasn't around.

For the most part, Harry quickly grasped the concepts of his magical classes quite easily. His favorite class was definitely Transfiguration, as McGonagall's concise, yet thorough teaching blended perfectly with Harry's short attention span. His least favorite class was by far Potions, as it was with most Gryffindors. Snape's obvious displeasure for Gryffindors, and especially Harry, made the class unbearable for everyone. The only way Harry got through it was by communicating with Elix across the room via facial expressions and gestures, often mocking the Potions teacher.

On one instance Harry spent too much time gesturing to Elix that he didn't notice the teacher turn around and face him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, see me after class," Snape sneered as he turned back around to finish writing a potion recipe on the board.

As class got out, Elix walked over to Harry. "Wanna meet me in the library after you're done talking to Satan? I can help you with that essay we have for History of Magic."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Definitely. If I'm not there in a half-hour, send out a search team because Snape will probably murder and bury me somewhere."

"You got it, boss," Elix laughed with a fake salute before turning and leaving the classroom. Harry watched him leave a little longer than necessary and was startled by the sound of Snape loudly clearing his throat. He turned to face his teacher, trying to look like he cared what Snape was saying.

"Don't think your fame will excuse your insolence. I don't care what you've been through. I don't care why you're famous. While you're in my class, you will respect me. If you don't, then the consequences will be much more severe than taking ten points from Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear, Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded while resisting the urge to roll his eyes and flip Snape off.

"Good. Get out of my sight," Snape said as he turned around and headed back to his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked into the library and instantly started scanning the room for Elix. He found him by himself at a table near the back absentmindedly writing something. Harry made his way to the table and noticed that Elix couldn't hear him approach. He had some strange wires in his ear that were connected to a slim rectangular device that Harry could have sworn he saw advertised in the magazines he hid from Aunt Petunia. He finally sat down and got Elix's attention.

"Still writing that song?" Harry asked as Elix pulled the wires out of his ears.

"Yeah, I don't know why this one's taking so long. They usually only take about a week. This one's kicking my butt," Elix said, running a hand through his hair.

"What kind of music is it?" Harry asked with sincere interest.

"It's pretty much dance-pop, but I do some ballads too. It's similar to Britney Spears and Kylie Minogue."

Ok, I've heard of Kylie, but who was the other one you mentioned?" Harry asked with a confused expression. Elix stared at him with wide eyes.

"You've never heard of Britney Spears?" When Harry shook his head, Elix gasped in shock. "You poor thing! She's my idol. I have all of her albums on my iPod, so we can listen to her together sometime!"

"Sounds good," Harry replied with a grin. "So is that thing your iPod?" he asked, pointing to the small silver device.

Elix looked at him with pure surprise. "You've never had one?"

"No. I saw them in a magazine once and thought they looked kinda cool, but the Dursleys would obviously never consider getting me one."

Elix grabbed Harry's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Well, from now on if you want to borrow it or anything else I have, feel free," he said with a big smile. "Now let's get started with that essay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Elix continued to grow closer, and by the winter months they were easily calling each other their best friend. All Hogwarts students knew that to find one, you need only ask the other. On Christmas morning, Harry wandered down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron glaring at an ugly red sweater.

"Mum sent me my yearly Christmas sweater. She knows I hate them, but she keeps sending them because they're 'practical,'" Ron grumbled, using air quotes and rolling his eyes. "All they do is make me itch. I think I saw something for you over here."

Harry followed Ron over near the fireplace, surprised at having received anything. Ron handed him a small, perfectly wrapped box with a note attached. He looked at the note and read it out loud to Ron.

'_I wanted to be here when you opened it, but I had a family emergency and had to rush home. I hope you like it! See you in a couple weeks. Love, Elix._'

"That explains it. I was wondering why he wasn't here after dinner last night," Ron thought out loud as Harry opened the box. Inside was a red iPod with gold headphones and another note.

"What's that?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"It's called an iPod. They're a muggle invention. They let you listen to music wherever you want and the sound comes out through these," Harry replied. "I saw Elix using one in the library a few months ago and I told him how I always kinda wanted one. I can't believe he remembered," Harry said, mainly to himself before taking the second note and reading it aloud.

'_I already fully charged it and put some songs on there. Mainly Britney Spears. ;) Listen to Hold It Against Me. It's a special song for me. Can't wait to see you guys when I get back! Love, Elix. (Again) :)'_

Harry sat down, put the headphones in, and figured out how to get to "Hold It Against Me." As the song started, Harry was captivated by the beat and knew that Elix had a good taste in music. As he started to listen to the lyrics, he couldn't help but a feel a warm, comforting feeling run through his body.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

As Harry listened to all the pick-up lines he realized that these were the things he was thinking whenever he was around Elix. He knew that he wanted to be part of Elix's life for as long as he could. He wanted to be there when Elix needed a shoulder to cry on. He wanted to be the first one to hear when Elix had exciting news to share. He wanted to be Elix's first love and he wanted Elix to be his. Was this song proof that Elix felt the same way? He was sure it was.

'_Merlin, Harry. You're being an idiot. It's just a song. Besides, you're eleven years old. What the hell could you possibly know about love? I'll just keep doing what I'm doing with Elix, and if my luck has changed and it turns into something more, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it._'

As Harry settled the fight with his mind, he came back to reality and realized that he had listened to three Britney songs and Ron was looking at him with fascination. He took the headphones out and stood up.

"I have to get him something, Ron. I had no idea he was getting me anything. I feel horrible.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Ron reassured him. "What do you think he would want anyway?"

"I have no clue. He likes clothes. Maybe I could get him some really nice designer clothes or something."

"Good idea. He told me once that he's really into some muggle designer's scarves. The initials were 'L. V.,'" Ron rambled, struggling to remember the name.

"Louis Vuitton?" Harry offered.

"That's it! Thank Merlin you know more about muggles than me," Ron said, exasperated, as he collapsed onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Excellent," Harry said to himself before turning back to Ron. "Do you think if I sent your mum the money, that she would buy a scarf for Elix and send it to me. I'm hoping to surprise him when he gets back."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "She'll use any excuse to do shopping. She'd love to do it for you. You'll just have to be specific about what you want her to get."

"Perfect," Harry said as he headed back upstairs to get his money ready.

**That's it for Chapter 2! This one was a bugger to write. Ok, so I know this chapter seems kinda pointless, but that iPod, along with Elix's, are going to be a direct view of their feelings throughout some parts of the story.**

Hopefully, I'll be able to post at least one chapter per week. I know the general direction of Chapter 3, so hopefully I can get that up soon! Chapter 3 will have a lot of time jumps, but it won't be hard to follow.

Again, feel free to follow, favorite, and review. They always make my day. 


	3. Friendly Cuddling

**Here's Chapter 3! Yay! Ok, so just a warning: a couple big time jumps in this chapter. This chapter goes through the rest of Year One through the end of Year Two. It will be easy to follow, though, so no worries! :)**

If you want to see the scarf that Harry bought for Elix, go to front/#/eng_US/Collections/Women/Accessories/Scarves-and-more/products/Knit-Karakoram-Square-WO-AESTHETIC-LINE-M75072

Oh, and just a warning: there's some slight Ginny-bashing in this chapter. Not anything major, but die-hard Ginny fans: you have been warned.

Other than that, enjoy! :D

Everything was going perfectly.Elix was arriving back at the school later that evening, and Harry had received the scarf that morning at breakfast, gift-wrapped and everything. As it got later, Harry decided to wait for Elix in the dormitory so they could have more privacy. After what felt like an eternity, he finally heard footsteps that were so light and graceful they could only belong to Elix. As he opened the door, Harry could automatically tell something was off.

"Oh, Harry, hi," Elix said weakly in surprise. His normally crystal-blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy. What was usually perfectly sleek, straight hair was now frizzy and unkempt. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Elix, is everything alright?" Harry asked, his voice strained with concern.

The other boy hesitated before swallowing and answering, voice hoarse and weak. "No. My mom was taking a bath a few weeks ago and she noticed a lump in her right breast. So she sent me a letter and said she needed to go to the doctor for a 'check-up.' So Dumbledore let me use his floo network and I went home. We went to the doctor and they found…she has breast cancer."

As tears started falling down Elix's face, Harry simply pulled the slightly shorter boy into a warm hug. Elix clutched onto Harry with everything he had and started sobbing. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose this comforting feeling. As Harry rubbed his back in a soothing pattern, Elix realized something else. He didn't want to let go of _Harry_. He didn't want to lose the comforting feeling of _Harry's_ arms. If he was hugging anyone else, he knew it wouldn't be the same. He knew it wouldn't be half as warm or supportive. Harry's arms felt like his home, and he never wanted to let go.

After a few more moments of soft crying and holding each other, Elix finally broke the hug and wiped his eyes. "So did you get your gift from me?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course," Harry replied, rubbing his hand up and down Elix's arm. "It was wonderful. Thank you so much, darling."

Elix blushed slightly and smiled. "No problem at all, sweetie. I'm glad you like it."

"That reminds me, I got something for you as well," Harry remembered, grabbing the box from his bed and handing it to Elix.

"Harry, that's so sweet. You didn't have to do that," Elix said as he carefully removed the ribbon and the lid of the box.

"Don't be silly. I wanted to," Harry reassured him. '_I just hope you like it half as much as I like you,_' he added in his mind.

When Elix saw the contents of the box, he let out a shocked gasp and his puffy eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. "Oh my god, Harry! This is a Louis Vuitton Knit Karakoram Square scarf! This must have cost you fortune. Harry, you didn't have to spend so much money on me," Elix said, hoping he didn't sound unappreciative of the gift, because it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He wondered if he loved it so much because Harry had put so much thought into it.

"Rubbish," Harry shrugged. "Who else am I going to spend it on? I have enough money so that if I never work a day in my life and spend frivolously, I can still give fortunes to my children and grandchildren. I want to spoil the people I love," he added before he could stop himself.

Elix pulled him into yet another tight hug. "Thank you so much, Harry," he whispered into the other boy's ear. "I love it so much. I'm going to wear it every chance I get." He gave Harry a friendly kiss on the cheek and added, "By the way, I love you too, Harry."

Harry couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks. If Elix noticed, he was polite enough not to say anything. Harry simply smiled and tried to force the blush away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their serious heart-to-heart conversation, Harry and Elix became even more inseparable than before. Any free time they had was spent together. If anyone tried to get involved in their conversations, they usually ended up being ignored. Even Ron and Hermione ended up talking mostly to each other, on occasion interrupting Harry and Elix's conversations to tell them something important.

Before any of them knew it, the end of the school year had arrived and everyone was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Elix all sat in the same compartment, Ron and Hermione sitting across from Harry and Elix. Pretty soon the train took off and they were on their way back to Platform 9 ¾. After a comfortable silence, Hermione spoke up.

"You'll all write this summer, won't you?"

All the boys nodded their agreement.

"I have to. I'll go crazy if I'm stuck with muggle news all the time," Elix said, laughing.

As the train ride went along, the four ran out of things to talk about and opted for taking naps. When Harry woke up, he felt a strong pressure on his shoulder. As he opened his eyes he realized that Elix had fallen asleep cuddling up to him. It felt so right that Harry didn't even think to question it. As he looked forward to see Hermione and Ron looking at them with identical knowing smirks. Harry simply rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of Elix's. As he felt himself going back to sleep, the train came to a slow stop. The four got up and collected their belongings before de-boarding the train. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Elix and Harry, then headed off to their respective families. Elix gave Harry a big hug and softly said, "Thank you for being there for me this year. You are the closest friend I have and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it."

Harry broke the hug and looked Elix straight in the eyes.

"No, Elix. Thank you. You've taught me what friendship means. I never thought I would have a best friend because of how much I've been told I'm worthless and a freak and how nobody will ever love me. Yet, you made me feel that I'm important and have good qualities and I can never repay you for that, but I promise I will die trying," Harry said, wiping the fresh tears from an emotional Elix.

"Harry, you're an amazing person and I'll always love you. I wish we could have met sooner so you wouldn't have gone so long with all those negative thoughts. You didn't deserve any of those. You're so special and wonderful. Plus, you give amazing hugs," Elix added with a playful wink.

Harry grinned and pulled Elix in for another "amazing" hug.

"I can't wait to see you next year. I hope this summer goes by really fast," Elix said wistfully.

"Me too," the taller boy agreed. "By the way, you and your mum look exactly alike," he added, noticing a short blonde woman with bright blue eyes appear.

Elix turned around, confused. He waved when he noticed his mum and stopped when she saw him and waved back.

"Do you want to meet her?" Elix asked, turning back to Harry.

Harry simply shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to," he said sincerely.

Elix pulled him over to his mum and introduced the two.

'_Merlin, they could be twins in looks and personality,_' Harry thought to himself.

"It's so nice to meet you, Harry. Anybody that makes my son happy is automatically a winner in my book. Will we be seeing you often this summer?" Elix's mum warmly asked.

Harry shrugged, hoping he was making a good first impression. "I hope so. My aunt and uncle don't really care where I am so it's very possible."

Elix's mum looked at him with a mixture of worry and sympathy. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Harry," she said quietly. "Well, know that our door is open whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Ms. Risqué," Harry smiled, touched at her kindness.

"My maiden name's Christie Stevens. You can just call me Christie if you like," the woman said sweetly.

"Sounds good," Harry said smiling.

"Well, we'd better get going, Elix. It's getting late," Christie said, smiling at his son. "Hopefully, we'll see you over the summer, Harry."

"I hope so too," Harry nodded, giving Elix one last hug before watching them walk away and out of sight.

**YEAR TWO  
**  
Harry was ecstatic. After a long summer of being locked in his bedroom, getting willingly kidnapped by Ron and the twins, and accidentally floo-ing himself into Knockturn Alley, he was more than happy to be on his way with the Weasleys to Platform 9 ¾. Although he hadn't told anyone, he was mostly excited to see Elix again. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to escape his house to visit Elix at all over the summer. After Dobby, a mischievous house elf, had appeared in his bedroom, warning Harry not return to Hogwarts, and nearly losing Vernon his job in the process, Harry had barely seen anything other than the inside of his bedroom. He couldn't wait to be back around Elix's comforting aura. He wanted the hugs, the passionate conversations, and even Elix's sassy jokes again.

Ron told Harry that Hermione and Elix were both already on the train and saving a compartment for them. They finally arrived at the barrier and Ginny ran right through without a problem, followed immediately by Molly and Arthur to make sure she made it on the train safely.

'_Nice girl_,' Harry thought to himself. '_But bloody hell, she's annoying. You can stare at me all you want. It doesn't make me want to date you._'

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Ron nudging him on the shoulder. "Come on, mate," the red-haired boy said. "Let's go. I know you're anxious to see Elix again,' he teased with a wink.

"Shove off," Harry replied, blushing furiously. He grabbed his trolley and started running full-speed towards the barrier.

'_Almost there. Almost there._'

The next thing he felt was the trolley on top of him and the cold ground beneath him. After he heard Ron crash right after him, he looked at the clock and saw it said "11:00."

'_The train left. Shit._'

After he shared this information with Ron, the other boy's face paled and a look of worry appeared.

"Harry, if we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back," Ron said, pressing against the barrier in concern.

Harry simply shrugged, accepting his fate, and said, "Maybe we should go and wait by the car."

Suddenly Ron had a look that terrified Harry.

"The car!" the red-haired boy exclaimed. "We don't have to wait for Mum and Dad! We can drive to school!"

Harry started to panic. "Ron, what about your parents? What if they…"

"They'll be fine," Ron interrupted. "Do you want to get to Hogwarts tonight or not?" he asked, already heading for the exit.

'_This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea,_' Harry thought, running to catch up to Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_That was a bad idea. That was a bad idea,_' Harry said to himself as they were finally walking inside the entrance to Hogwarts. After being seen by seven or more muggles, nearly being crushed to death by the Whomping Willow, and being thrown (literally) out of the car, he was extremely happy to be safe at his school. He grumbled to Ron as they climbed the staircase on the way to the common rooms.

"So, a house elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, and we almost get killed by a tree. Clearly, someone doesn't want me here this year."

As they were rounding the corner they almost collided with an unpleasantly familiar being. Mr. Filch.

"Oh, dear. We are in trouble," he said with a nasty sneer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_That was a horrible idea. That was a horrible idea._'

After being chewed out (and nearly expelled) by Snape, then being assigned detention with the overly arrogant Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. As they climbed the stairs into the boys' dormitory, Harry opened the door and, immediately, his spirits were lifted.

"Harry! Ron! Thank Merlin you guys are still here! I thought for sure you'd been expelled," Elix whispered loudly, since all the other boys were asleep, jumping off his bed and running to hug the two boys, subconsciously hugging Harry a little longer than Ron. "What's the damage?"

"We both have detention, and McGonagall's writing to our families," Ron said sadly.

"Somehow, I don't think the Dursleys will even open the letter," Harry added.

"I'm just glad you both are still here," Elix sighed, relieved. "I don't know what Hermione and I would have done without you, he added with a smile.

"Guess we'd better go to bed. I, for one, am exhausted," Ron said, yawning to accentuate his point.

All three boys got into their beds, Ron falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Elix couldn't sleep. He was too happy to be back in the presence of his best friends. As he was about to close his eyes, trying to force himself asleep, he saw a piece of parchment folded into the shape of a bird fly softly onto his lap. He looked in the direction the bird came from to see Harry in the bed to his right, smirking mischievously. Elix opened the paper to see Harry's neat handwriting.

_Are you a cuddler?_

Elix looked at him, confused. He reached into his trunk and got out a quill and some ink.

_Depends on the situation. Why do you ask?_

He sent the paper back over to Harry and waited for a response. In a little less than a minute, the paper once again flew back into his lap.

_Well, I'm cold. When I get cold, I like to cuddle with something to stay warm. It's usually with an extra pillow, but I only have one. Plus, you look extra cuddly. :P_

Elix looked back over at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked back and stuck out his tongue, mimicking the face in his note. Elix thought carefully before replying.

_You callin' me fat? ;) Just kidding. I'll cuddle with you._

Elix sent back the paper and waited for Harry's response. The other boy simply smiled, scooted over, and patted the empty part of his bed. Elix got up, closed the curtains on his own bed, and laid down next to Harry. He turned with his back to Harry, the dark-haired boy wrapping his arm around Elix's slender body and pulling him close. The both of them realized it felt _right_, even though they weren't sure how to admit it yet. They both fell asleep immediately and slept better than they had ever slept before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Well, this is bloody fantastic,_' Harry thought angrily to himself. '_The whole school thinks I'm a murderer because I can talk to snakes. I swear if I get one more dirty look or someone else avoids me in the hall, I'm going to go mental._'

"Everything okay, Harry?" Elix asked, his voice laced with concern.

Harry, Elix, Ron, and Hermione were all in the Great Hall having dinner, the other students keeping a safe distance from the four of them.

Harry looked up morosely and nodded. "Yes. I'm just stressed, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione chimed in.

"What's there to talk about, Hermione?" Harry snapped. "You three are the only ones that want to be around me. Everyone else, including some teachers, think I'm the Heir of Slytherin and I want to petrify all the muggle-borns. Everything's just peachy."

Elix grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed it softly. "Harry, I love you. We love you. We know you're not the Heir of Slytherin. Anybody that thinks that you want to hurt innocent people is a moron. You're the sweetest guy I know and anyone who thinks differently isn't worth your time. It's like my girl Rihanna said: 'Don't let the bastards get you down,'" Elix added with a smile. He concluded his speech by rubbing Harry's back and resting head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's stomach filled with warmth and his heart felt lighter. He felt like he didn't deserve a friend like Elix, but he was lucky to have him and wasn't about to lose him. He rested his own head on top of Elix's, ignoring the knowing look Ron and Hermione gave each other. As dinner ended, Harry and Elix walked hand-in-hand back to the dormitory and got in their own beds. After the other boys had fallen asleep, Elix snuck into Harry's bed, as he did every night. They cuddled the way they did every night, but Harry couldn't fall asleep yet.

"Elix?" Harry whispered softly.

"Yes, Harry?" Elix responded.

"Thank you for what you said earlier. It really made me feel better," Harry whispered, trying not to start tearing up. Elix turned and faced him.

"I said it because it's the truth," he whispered sweetly. "It breaks my heart when you're upset like this. It just shows how idiotic a lot of the students here are."

Harry gently kissed Elix's forehead and smiled. "What did I do right to deserve a best friend like you?"

"Funny. I was just about to ask the same thing," Elix responded with a shy grin.

Both boys closed their eyes and let sleep take them, cuddling facing each other for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had finally worked up the courage. He was going to ask Elix out. He didn't care how young they were; the chemistry between them was undeniable. He was sure Elix felt the same way, and even if he didn't, at least he could say he tried. As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he saw Elix in front of the fireplace doing homework.

"Hey, Elix. Can I speak to you for a moment? There's something I'd like to ask you." Harry asked cautiously, taking a seat next to Elix.

"Of course, Harry. Anything you need. What would you like to ask me?" Elix answered, putting his quill down and turning to face Harry. Harry suddenly found himself getting tongue-tied by Elix's eyes, which looked even more blue than usual.

"Um, well, I, uh, I think that…I was thinking we could…didn't know if maybe you'd want to…I, uh…"

'_Merlin, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?_' he scolded himself. '_You can nearly kill the darkest wizard to ever roam Earth, but you can't ask a guy out?_'

"Harry, are you okay? You're starting to go pale and I'm getting worried."

"No, I'm fine," Harry assured him, snapping out of his thoughts. "I was just wondering if maybe sometime you and I could go…"

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he burst through the door to the common room. "Harry, it's taken Ginny! The basilisk has taken Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets!"

'_Thank Merlin. Can't we just leave her there? She's much less irritating that way,_' Harry thought, glaring at Ron for interrupting. He sighed, conflicted. He really wanted to ask Elix out, but he wanted it to be romantic, and doing it in front of Ron was definitely not his definition of romantic. He turned back to Elix with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, can we finish this talk later?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Elix insisted, fear etched on his soft face at Ron's news. "Go save her! I know you can do it!"

Harry smiled and followed Ron out of the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was going to kill Ron Weasley if it was the last thing he ever did. After he begrudgingly saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, he was never able to find a good time to ask Elix out. In fact, by the end of the year, the only time he had alone with Elix was when they cuddled at night. Yet, he didn't think it would be romantic to ask Elix out quietly in a room full of sleeping boys. He knew he was going to miss cuddling with Elix during the long summer months and prayed that they went by fast. There were several times on the long train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ that he wanted to just give up and ask Elix out right then and there. However, he still wanted it to be romantic and he didn't want to put Elix on the spot, since Ron and Hermione were present.

When they got to King's Cross and got off the train, Ron and Hermione said goodbye and went to their families, leaving Elix and Harry alone. Elix turned to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry, I know that you've said that the question you were going to ask me a few months ago was no big deal, but I can tell it's bothering you. You can ask me. I won't be upset," Elix reassured him, rubbing his arm up and down.

Harry took a deep breath and decided to go on with it. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me sometime and maybe let me be your boyfriend. I wanted it to be romantic, but I never found a good time," Harry admitted, blushing like mad.

All of a sudden he felt Elix hugging him tightly. "Harry, of course I will! I wish you had asked me sooner so we could have had our first date before the summer."

Harry nodded his agreement, grinning broadly. "Yeah, me too. Better late than never, though, right?"

Elix laughed and nodded as he looked at someone behind Harry. "That's my mom. I'd better go, but I'll see you in a few months, boyfriend," he said with a wink before kissing Harry on the cheek and walking out of sight.

Harry kicked himself for waiting so long and for assuming the worst. He was ready for the summer to be over already, looking forward to what will come over the next year.

**Ok, so I admit this is kind of a crappy chapter ending, but I will make it up for you in Chapter 4! Fluff and angst await as Harry and Elix's relationship progresses! ;)**

Oh, and Elix released a new song on iTunes today called "#Stoned"! It's pretty good, so you guys should check it out!

Feel free to follow, favorite, and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far!

P.S. What would be a good couple name for Harry and Elix? So far all I can think of is Harrix, but that's awful. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	4. Catfights and Wet Dreams

**Ok, I know it took forever for this chapter, but a lot is going to happen in it! Things are heating up, so drama and comedy await!**

**Warnings include: strong language, sexual references, and Ginny-bashing.**

**Enjoy!**

They had just gotten to Hogwarts and things were already screwed up. He'd nearly been killed on the train by a Dementor, something he'd never even heard of before then, right after finding that some madman broke out of Azkaban and is now on his way to kill him. Fabulous.

'_Why must everything be so damn complicated all the time? I thought maybe my third year would be normal. Go to class, pretend to do homework, hex all the Slytherins that piss me off._ _Eventually go on dates with Elix, have our first kiss, maybe I'd even get to second base. No, I don't get to be a normal, feisty, hormonal teenager. I have to protect myself, my boyfriend, and my friends from a murderous lunatic. Jolly good for me. I fucking love my life._'

"Everything okay, Harry?" Elix asked, rubbing his back.

"Yes, love. Just nervous is all," Harry said nonchalantly, pulling Elix tightly into him as they walked towards the castle.

"You know we won't let anything happen to you," Elix assured him, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, baby. I won't let anything happen to you, either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve before Harry and Elix finally got to go on their first date. They sat at a table in the corner at Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeers and discussing their lives.

"You know, I feel that I'm actually learning something in Defense Against the Dark Arts these days," Elix said. "Lupin really is a miracle."

"Agreed," Harry said. "It's nice having a competent teacher this year."

As they continued to just look at each other, Kelly Clarkson's "Wrapped In Red" began playing over the speakers. As the song started, Harry and Elix looked over at the large, open space where a few older couples were dancing and laughing like it was their first date all over again.

"I hope that's me someday," Elix said pensively. "I've been married for sixty years, but we still go on dates for our anniversary or just because, and it's like the first time again."

"I hope that's _us_ someday," Harry said, grabbing Elix's hand and squeezing it tightly. He stood up and offered his other hand to the blonde. "Fancy a dance?"

Elix did a fake sigh and rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. "If you insist," he said with a smirk before standing up and following Harry onto the dance floor. When they reached it, Harry held his hands firmly on Elix's waist as Elix wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his head on Harry's chest while they swayed softly to "Wrapped In Red" when the lyrics started.

_Everybody's happy  
Snow is falling down  
Prayers are being answered  
Miracles all around  
From afar I've loved you  
But never let it show  
And every year another  
December comes and goes  
Always watching  
Never reaching, but_

This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall  
So, I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yet  
Wrapped in red

As the second verse started, Harry and Elix were startled when they heard an older woman talk to them.

"You boys make a beautiful couple," the woman said sweetly.

"Thank you, ma'am," Elix replied, smiling broadly.

"You two look like you really love each other. Never let any gits take that away from you. Young love like this is precious," the woman added, rubbing their shoulders slightly before walking away with her husband.

Both boys blushed at her kind words and looked at each other as the chorus of the song started again.

_This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall  
So, I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yet  
Wrapped in red  
_  
As the song ended, Harry and Elix stopped moving, still staring into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, they separated and Harry said, "It's getting rather late. We should probably get going."

Elix nodded his agreement and they both walked out of Three Broomsticks. As they were slowly walking back towards the castle hand-in-hand, Harry was unusually quiet, and Elix could tell something was bothering him.

"I know you're nervous, Harry," the shorter boy said quietly. "I wish I knew how you were feeling so that I could sympathize with you better, but I don't. All I can say is that if you ever need to talk about it, I'm all ears."

Harry stopped walking and turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I just want to keep you safe. If I ever let anything happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I'm on edge every fucking day, expecting to hear 'Sirius Black has reached Hogwarts' or 'Elix Risqué has been kidnapped by a psycho killer.' It's exhausting," he said, wiping a fresh tear off Elix's cheek.

Elix shook his head. "You know that will never happen. Dumbledore has the castle heavily protected, there are Dementors at every entrance, and if by some insane stroke of fate, he does manage to get in the castle, he's going to have to go through me Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and nearly every other Gryffindor to get to us. Everything's going to be okay, Harry. I promise."

Harry smiled as Elix leaned up against a wall of one of the numerous shops. "How did I get so lucky to score someone like you?"

Elix shrugged. "You were your amazing self and I got lucky enough to get you to notice me," he said with a wink. Harry placed both his hands on the wall on either side of Elix and leaned in close to him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, causing Elix to blush furiously.

The shorter boy smiled and whispered, "Thank you. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

Harry leaned closer, ever so slowly, until his lips were softly pressing against Elix's. Elix immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, while Harry had his hands on the small of Elix's back, pulling the blonde closer. As he licked Elix's bottom lip, the shorter boy opened his lips, allowing Harry to explore his mouth with his tongue. It was the first kiss both of them had dreamed of; it was gentle and soft, yet intense and passionate. When Harry's hand traveled lower to rest on Elix's butt, the other boy immediately moved his hand back to its original position. Elix finally broke the kiss when he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry," Elix apologized. "I'm just not ready to go that far yet. I love you, but I want our first time to be special."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Of course, baby. I shouldn't have done that. I promise I will never pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with. We're going to go at your speed," he said sincerely.

Elix broke into a wide grin. "I'm still okay with kissing," he said with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?" Elix screamed at Ron as the blonde stormed into the common room. Ron looked up at him with frightened wide eyes.

"What did she do?" Ron managed to say, afraid Elix would hit him if he said the wrong thing. Elix simply narrowed his eyes, making him look even more menacing, before continuing.

"I complimented a necklace she was wearing, then she turned to me and said, 'I didn't ask your opinion, you filthy man-stealing floozy.' What the fuck did I ever do to her? I know she's your sister, Ron, but she's a total bitch! What the hell is her problem?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other with wide eyes and slightly open mouths before Ron finally spoke. "Well, it's not really a secret that Ginny's always fancied Harry, so she took it pretty hard when she found that you and Harry were together. Although, if it makes you feel any better, most of the students here hate at least one of you," he said hesitantly, hoping Elix didn't kill him.

Elix simply narrowed his eyes and shouted, "What the hell does that mean and how the fuck is it supposed to make me feel better?"

Hermione decided to chime in calmly, hoping to calm Elix down as well. "Well, most of the girls here don't like you because you're with Harry and a large portion of the boys don't like Harry because he's with you. It's pure jealousy. You should hear the disgusting jokes they make. One Slytherin boy actually said, 'I would have asked to be in Gryffindor too if it meant I could 'Slytherin' that fine body.' It was disgusting and stupid all at once."

Ron started laughing. "That's brilliant! I've got to remember that one!" He instantly turned his laughter to coughing when he saw the death glare Elix was giving him.

"What has she said about me?" Elix whispered for the first time since entering the room. "I know she's talked about me. What did she say?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other hesitantly before Ron finally spoke up. "She said that, and I quote, 'He'll just break Harry's heart. I'm sure he's slept with three-fourths of the male population of this school by now. He'll make Harry fall for him, sleep with him, and dump him when he gets bored.'" Ron leaned back a little as Harry looked at him with shock and Elix's eyes turned menacing once more.

"I'll be back," the blonde muttered as he turned and stormed out of the common room. Harry watched his boyfriend go, and then turned to his friends.

"He'd be really sexy when he's angry if he wasn't so, you know, terrifying," he said dreamily before turning to look seriously at Ron. "You know I'm going to kill your sister, right?" His eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "Unless Elix beats me to it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up at the same time and ran out of the common room. By the time they caught up with Elix, the blonde was heading straight for Ginny with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Say another word about me and I will hex you so hard, you'll be in the hospital wing for the rest of the year!" Elix shouted at Ginny as the distance between them got smaller.

"Really? You haven't got the guts, slut," Ginny sneered, getting closer to Elix, their nose almost touching. Before any of the many spectators knew what was happening, Elix slapped Ginny hard across the face. "You just hit me!" the redhead shouted in shock.

"Glad you noticed. Want me to slap the other side too so it matches?" Elix said menacingly. "Please continue what you were saying."

Ginny grabbed Elix and shoved him hard against the wall. "You're a disgusting whore! You're going to dump Harry as soon as you have sex with him and move onto your next victim! Harry deserves better than garbage like you!" Elix pushed Ginny away from him and shoved her onto the wall across from him.

"I'm going to give you some great advice. Stop crushing on gay guys! Starting with your boyfriend! Do you really think Dean and Seamus are 'just friends?' I know you're an idiot, but it's pretty obvious with the way they make out all the time!"

Elix let go of Ginny and turned around, intending to walk away and cool down before he did something he really regretted. As soon as he turned around, Ginny grabbed the back of his hair and tried, unsuccessfully, to put him in a headlock. Elix simply used his legs to knock Ginny off balance, causing her to fall to the ground. "Really, bitch?" Elix asked with narrow eyes. "Not only are you a dumbass, but you're a coward too. Trying to take someone out with their back to you is the lowest of the low. You're even more pathetic than I thought," he said as he walked off and out of sight.

As everyone that was watching the altercation left to their common rooms, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione with a surprised look on his face. "My boyfriend's a badass. I'm officially in love and turned on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The room was dark. Harry felt himself on a chair, but he had no clue where he was and how he got there. The intro to Britney Spears' "Up 'n' Down" was playing. As someone started singing (he could tell it wasn't Britney, since the voice was deeper and stronger), a spotlight appeared showing the silhouette of a curvaceous male with long hair. As the figure started moving towards him, Harry tried to move forward to make out who it was. He was unable to go far, noticing for the first time that his wrists were tied to the sides of the chair, making motion impossible._

_I got all tricked out and I came up to this thing_  
_Looking so fire-hot, a 20 out of 10_  
_I saw you watching me watching you on the floor_  
_Hitting me up like, what you waiting for_  
_It's alright to say you want_  
_Get inside my dirty mind_  
_Burns like ice, the way I bring it_  
_Again and again and again all night_

_As the chorus of the song started, another spotlight came on, revealing that the owner of the sexy silhouette was none other than Elix. His long blonde hair looked even shinier than normal. His crystal-blue eyes looked even brighter with the help of the thick black eyeliner and mascara he was wearing. Harry was captivated, mouth hanging open, and pants suddenly feeling much tighter._

_The beat just dropped and the room got sexy_  
_You're watching me like there's no one else around_  
_I know you want me like kids want candy_  
_So keep watching me go down and up and down_

_Elix suddenly straddled Harry's lap and moved his hips to match the robotic vocals._

_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_

_Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He almost told Elix that he was about to have a very embarrassing moment when the second verse started and Elix disappeared from Harry's lap. The blonde moved behind Harry and sang in his ear while his hands roamed Harry's body._

_All of them girls you're with are probably hating me_  
_But I don't care because I know it's jealousy_  
_They see me on you like they think I'll give it up, up, up_  
_But I ain't easy, just not afraid to crush_

_Elix suddenly appeared back in front of Harry at a small distance. Harry finally noticed what Elix was wearing. He had on a skin-tight black leather bodysuit that made Harry drool. As Elix sang the next part of the song, he slowly started pulling the zipper in the front of the suit down, revealing more of the toned, curvy body._

_It's alright to say you want_  
_Get inside my dirty mind_  
_Burns like ice, the way I bring it_  
_Again and again and again all night_

_When Elix started the chorus a second time, the bodysuit was gone, leaving the blonde in nothing but a pair of black bikini briefs. He once again straddled Harry, this time facing away from him and moving his hips in varied rhythms to keep the other boy guessing._

_The beat just dropped and the room got sexy_  
_You're watching me like there's no one else around_  
_I know you want me like kids want candy_  
_So keep watching me go down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_

_The entire time Elix was singing the chorus, Harry's mind was running wild. 'I cannot believe this is actually happening. Merlin, that ass! He said he wasn't ready for anything like this yet. Merlin, that ASS! I wonder what changed his mind. HOLY MERLIN, THAT ASS! Oh no. Harry, you git, you can't be done yet. That would be so embarrassing. Think of unattractive things. Think of unattractive things. Dead puppies. Professor Snape. Ginny. That's helping! Just think of Ginny, and I'll be down in seconds. She's such a boner-killer. Although it was hot when Elix bitch-slapped her. I wonder if he would do that to me sometime just for fun. That would be hot. Shit, quit thinking about hot things!'_

_For the third verse, Elix got on his knees in front of Harry and ran his hands all over Harry's jean-covered thighs, avoiding the one place he knew Harry wanted to be touched most._

_I can almost feel the lace_  
_Slipping off 'cause of the bass_  
_Maybe that's what you're tripping on_  
_Tripping on, tripping on_  
_I can almost feel the lace_  
_Slipping off 'cause of the bass_  
_Maybe that's what you're tripping on_  
_Tripping on, tripping on_

_When the final chorus came, Elix went back to his original lap dance, facing Harry, with his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, grinding his hips to the beat._

_The beat just dropped and the room got sexy_  
_You're watching me like there's no one else around_  
_I know you want me like kids want candy_  
_So keep watching me go down and up and down_  
_The beat just dropped and the room got sexy_  
_You're watching me like there's no one else around_  
_I know you want me like kids want candy_  
_So keep watching me go down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_  
_Down and up and down and up and down and up and down_

_Towards the end, Harry knew he was done for. No matter what he thought of, nothing was stopping him from exploding. He was about to warn Elix when the song ended and the blonde disappeared._

Harry woke up gasping for breath and slightly sweating. At first he thought he had a nightmare until the contents of the dream came back to him and the real-life effects made him want to change clothes.

'_Not again,_' he thought to himself. '_That's the third wet dream I've had this week. How the bloody hell am I going to explain this one? If I tell him it's about him, he might think I'm trying to pressure him. However, if I say it's not about him, he'd be pissed, and rightly so. Screw puberty. Screw it hard._'

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a soft moan directly to his left and turned his head to see the star of his erotic dream cuddled up, sharing his bed, looking almost angelic. He turned and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close. He kissed his neck and whispered, "You're beautiful," before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

**Ok, so things are getting pretty intense! I know the direction that Chapter 5 is going so hopefully I'll have it up soon!**

**Thank you to all the new favorites and followers! I always get all giddy and excited when I get those emails! You guys rock! :D**

**P.S. I figured I'd respond to reviews in my end author's notes because it's easier!**

Allessondra Octavia

- **Thank you so much! You know him personally? That's so cool! I'm jealous! Thank you so much for the tips about his personality! :D**

HPSlashAddict

– **That's genius! Way better than Harrix! Helix is now the official pairing name! You rock! :D**


	5. It Ain't Easy Being Abstinent

**Chapter 5 is here! Ok, so I've come up with another idea for a Helix story, but I think I'm going to wait and write that one after I'm done with this one. Also, I've been watching the show "Glee" a lot lately, and Klaine gets me inspired! I think Harry and Kurt would make an adorable couple, but I also like Harry/Blaine, Elix/Blaine, Harry/Kurt/Blaine, Elix/Harry/Blaine, Kurt/Elix/Blaine, Kurt/Elix/Blaine/Harry, Puck/Harry, Puck/Elix, you guys get the idea. I think doing a Kurt/Elix/Blaine/Harry would be an awesome challenge since people rarely do foursome pairings. However, I'm scared that it'll get too hard and complicated and I'll give up on it. I'm conflicted. Let me know your guys' opinions and whichever pairing (or grouping) seems the most popular, I'll come up with a story for it. Sorry about the crazy long author's note. I just need help! Lol. Anyway, onto chapter 5! :D**

**WARNINGS: Strong language and intense sexual desires. No smut yet, though. ;)**

**YEAR FOUR  
**  
"I totally have to show you a music video I made this summer!" Elix exclaimed at Harry when they were alone in the common room after the welcome feast. "It's pretty bad. It's just me and a couple of my muggle friends dancing in our sweat-pants. I think you'll like it though," he continued, pulling his iPod out of his pocket.

Harry was nervous. The last time he saw Elix dancing was in another wet dream that he, somehow, was able to explain away. He had managed to get them under control over the summer, so he shouldn't have that problem this year. Although, he was nervous that if this video was provocative in any way, that his hormones would go into overdrive and the wet dreams would come back. He had promised Elix that he wouldn't pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for, but he'd be lying if he said it was easy. He and his right hand had gotten well acquainted, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more and he wanted it with Elix. '_Please don't be a hot song,_' Harry thought. '_Please be a song about sunshine or unicorns or women. Please don't be a sexy song._'

Elix finally got to the video and started playing it. It was "Skin" by Rihanna, arguably one of the sexiest songs in the world. Harry cursed his luck as the video started. In the video Elix came out with two brunette girls behind him. Harry thought Elix used the term "sweat-pants" loosely. They were more like gray booty shorts. As Elix bent down with his legs spread apart and as Harry listened to the lyrics, he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

_The mood is set  
And you already know what's next  
T.V. on blast  
Turn, it down, turn it down  
Don't want it to clash  
With my body screaming out  
I know you hearin' it  
You got me moanin' now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh  
I got on Secrets so Imma drop 'em to the floor, oh_

The dancing in the video was so provocative, and the lyrics so sensual, that Harry couldn't help but get turned on. Thank heaven that the common room's couch had pillows. Harry slowly put one on his lap to hide his arousal as he continued watching the video.

_No teasing, you waited long enough  
Go deep, Imma throw it at you  
Can you catch it?  
Don't hold back, you know I like it rough  
Know I'm feelin' ya, huh  
Know you liking it, huh_

_So why ya standing over there with your clothes on?  
Baby, strip down for me, go on take em off  
Don't worry, baby, Imma meet you halfway  
'Cause I know you wanna see me_

Harry really hadn't heard Elix sing before other than in his dreams. He had to admit that a quarter of his arousal was attributed to Elix's smooth, seductive voice. The other three parts of it were the image the lyrics were giving him, Elix's clothing combined with the sexy dance moves, and the last part being that he was a perpetually horny teenage boy. Harry was so turned on that even the pillow was being difficult to cover up his arousal. He felt that continuing to watch was sweet torture, but he couldn't get himself to look away from the video.

_Almost there  
So baby, don't stop what you're doing, uh-huh, uh  
Softer than a mutha, boy  
I know you wanna touch  
Breathing down my neck  
I know you wanna  
And now you want it like  
Want you to show me now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh  
I got on Secrets so Imma drop 'em to the floor, ooh_

_No teasing, you waited long enough_  
_Go deep, Imma throw it at you_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don't hold back, you know I like it rough_  
_Know I'm feelin' ya, huh_  
_Know you liking it, huh_

_So why ya standing over there with your clothes on?  
Baby, strip down for me, go on take em off  
Don't worry, baby, Imma meet you halfway  
'Cause I know you wanna see me_

_No shoes, no shirt, no skirt_  
_All I'm in is just skin_  
_No jeans, take 'em off_  
_Wanna feel your skin_  
_You're a beast oh_  
_You know that I like that_  
_Come on baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin_

When the song and video ended, Harry was more turned on than ever, and somewhat relieved that it was over. He looked up to see Elix looking directly at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"So, what did you think?" he asked with a soft smile.

Harry took a deep breath. "It was hot," he said truthfully.

Elix smiled seductively and moved to whisper in Harry's ear. "Good, because I was thinking of you the whole time I was making it," he whispered, almost inaudibly, but just enough to send chills all throughout Harry's body, not helping his erection go down at all. "Wanna go make out in bed?" Elix whispered, even more seductively. Harry could only nod as he followed Elix upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Merlin, I need to get laid,_' Harry grumbled to himself as he headed to the Great Hall for dinner, ignoring the jeers and insults thrown at him. '_I didn't put my name in that damn cup. I don't want to be a part of this bloody tournament. You'd think people would believe me these days. I told everybody that I wasn't the heir of Slytherin and I wasn't lying. Why the bloody hell would I lie about this? Ron won't talk to me. Hermione barely will either. Elix is always so sweet and supportive, but he doesn't realize the effect it has on me. I just wanna take him up to the dormitory and fuck his brains out. I would finally feel better. I'm tired of being a gentleman. Although, it is his first time and for some reason he's not ready yet. How could he not be as horny as I am? Is this how straight guys feel? Ew, vaginas. Nasty. I don't see how anybody could like those things. It's like Dungeons & Dragons down there. Yuck. Why am I thinking about this? What the fuck is wrong with me?_'

"Harry! Hello?" Elix yelled, waving his hand in front of Harry's face to make him come back to the present. When Harry came back to reality, he hadn't even noticed that he was in the Great Hall sitting across from Elix, Ron and Hermione absent as usual. "What are you thinking about, Harry?" Elix asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Nothing really," Harry lied. "Just worrying about the first task is all."

Elix smiled warmly and took Harry's hand. "Harry, you're smart, and you're brave, and you're talented. You've faced a lot more than a dragon in your life and you've always come out mostly unscathed. I believe in you, Harry Potter, and I know that you're going to kick that dragon's ass."

Elix went back to writing something (song lyrics, Harry assumed) and became so heavily involved in it that he didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Harry looked up to see Viktor Krum walking by behind Elix, blatantly checking the blonde out. Harry, being in a foul mood already, narrowed his eyes and gave Krum the dirtiest glare known to mankind. The Bulgarian looked at him, seemingly unfazed. 'Is he yours?' he mouthed to Harry, while pointing at Elix. Harry nodded, still glaring slightly. Krum just smirked and gave Harry a thumbs-up before walking off to sit with some of his Durmstrang friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were looking up. The first task had gone without a hitch, Ron and Hermione were speaking to him again, Elix had started letting Harry put his hands on his butt when they were making out ("They're like handfuls of heaven," Harry had said), and Harry was on his way to decipher the code in the egg for the second task.

He walked into the prefect's bathroom, expecting to be alone, and almost shouted in surprise when he saw Cedric standing in the middle of the room.

"Bloody hell, Cedric! What are you doing here?"

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "I'm here to take a bath with you and figure out that egg," he said seductively as he slowly walked toward Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you playing at?" he asked.

"You, me, no strings attached. Let's just blow off some steam," Cedric said with a wink.

"I have a boyfriend, Cedric," Harry replied, irritated.

"Yes, you do. Although, word around the castle is that he won't put out and you're getting more and more frustrated. I don't think it would be difficult for people to believe that you snuck into the prefect's bathroom late at night for a quickie with someone as handsome as me. Especially since most people's opinions of you aren't that great anyway," Cedric said with a nasty smirk.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't do what I want, I will tell every person in this school that you cheated on Elix with me because you were tired of waiting," the taller boy said arrogantly.

"Not a chance, Diggory," Harry said, turning away. "I love Elix and my I'm staying faithful to him," he snapped, leaving the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked out of the owlerey and nearly collided with Cho. "Oh, sorry," he said, moving out of her way and intending to head down the stairs until she said something.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she said shyly. When Harry nodded she continued. "I was wondering if you were taking anybody to the Yule Ball."

Harry looked at her, confused. "I thought it was pretty obvious that I was going with Elix. I mean, we've been together for a year and a half." Cho looked at him with confusion as well.

"You mean you two got back together?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"What are you talking about? We never broke up," Harry said, agitation showing on his voice.

"That's not what I heard," Cho said.

"What the hell does that mean? What have you heard?" Harry snapped, losing patience fast.

Cho hesitated before responding. "I heard from Cedric that Elix walked in on you and him doing…things and broke up with you immediately."

Harry saw red. He didn't want to take this out on Cho, so he muttered a quick "Thanks," and left to find Cedric. He was on a homicidal rampage and very little could calm him down. What if Elix had heard this? Would he believe it? Would Elix break up with him? Elix was the love of his life. He didn't know what he would do without him. His pessimistic train of thought was interrupted when he saw Cedric approach him in the corridor. Harry grabbed Cedric's wrist and yanked him to the side of the hall so he could talk to him privately.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry hissed, anger making his tone deadly.

Cedric shrugged. "I gave you a choice. It's not my fault you chose the wrong one," he said nonchalantly.

"Set this right," Harry sneered as he stormed off to find Elix and save his relationship.  
_  
_By early evening he had searched Hogwarts twice with no trace of Elix. He was about to give up and head to the Gryffindor common room when he heard a piano playing in one of the numerous empty classrooms throughout the hallway. As he looked through one of the open doorways, he saw Elix standing with his back to the door while a piano played by itself, then Elix started to sing Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts."

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold._  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I'm anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_  
_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Who do you think you are_

Harry wiped away a tear that he hadn't even realized was there. Elix's voice sounded so powerful and heart-broken that he couldn't help but feel his heart shatter. "That was beautiful, Elix," Harry almost-whispered.

"Thanks," Elix said shortly without turning around. "I'm hoping to audition for 'The X Factor' soon and I wanted to start practicing, so McGonagall let me use her classroom."

"It was amazing," Harry said, taking a hesitant step towards Elix. "I think you have a real chance of winning."

"Is it true?" Elix whispered.

"Is what true?" Harry asked, even though he knew exactly what Elix was asking.

Elix finally turned around to face Harry. His eyes were red and Harry knew he had been crying for a while. "That you cheated on me with Cedric?" he asked, holding back a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Elix, of course it's not. You're the only one I have eyes for. You're the only one I want to be with. I love you so much," Harry said, walking up to Elix and taking his soft hands in his own.

"I love you too," Elix whispered, pulling Harry into a hug and giving him a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making a fool out of himself during the Triwizard Champions' dance (Elix should have led since Harry had no clue what he was doing), the boyfriends were sitting with Ron while the redhead glared at Hermione and Krum. "I can't believe she came with Krum. Isn't that against the rules? Taking someone from a competing school as a date? If not, it should be," Ron complained.

"If you care so much, why didn't you ask her?" Elix challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Ron turned, looking shocked, to the blonde. "That's not why it's about. It's the principle of the matter."

"Okay. If you say so," Elix shrugged with a smirk, obviously not convinced. All three of them looked up as Hermione suddenly approached them with a confused, and slightly irritated, look on her face. "Elix, Viktor told me to tell you 'Hello' and ask if you wanted a drink. Why the hell is my date asking if you want a drink?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Elix rolled his eyes and answered, "It's because his English is very, very, very broken, so he can't take a hint. Tell him I said "Hello and no.'"

Harry looked confused and a bit pissed off. "What hint isn't he taking?" he asked, glaring at Krum, his hands clenching into fists.

Elix hesitated before answering. "He asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him, like, six times. Every time I said, 'No, I have a boyfriend. I'm going with him.' Apparently famous quidditch players don't take 'no' for an answer very well," he finished. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Hermione scoffed and stormed off while Harry glared at Krum and put an arm around Elix's shoulder, making it clear to any doubters that Elix was his and only his.

As Harry's anger started fading, he remembered that he had a surprise waiting and needed to get ready for it. He whispered "I'll be right back" to Elix and walked off. A few minutes later Elix heard a sound that made him look towards the stage, and saw Harry there, holding a microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful boyfriend, Elix," he said, pointing to the blonde. The beginning music for Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" started playing and Harry sang, changing the pronouns from "she" to "he."

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful and I tell him every day  
I know, I know  
If I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
He's so beautiful and I tell him every day  
But every time he asks me "Do I look okay"  
I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

As Harry sang the second verse, he slowly walked down the steps of the stage and made his way to his boyfriend, taking Elix's hand in his own as he continued to sing.

_His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if he let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
He hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful and I tell him every day  
Oh, you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to stay  
If perfect's what your searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

When he started singing the chorus once again, he pulled Elix out of his chair and led him out to the middle of the dance floor, all of the other students making a circle around them while Harry kept singing to Elix.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_  
When Harry sang the final chorus he got down on one knee, never letting go of Elix's hand.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_

When the song came to an end, the Great Hall erupted in thunderous applause. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. "Elix," he started when the cheering and clapping died down. "I'm so in love with you. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life. I want this to be a promise from me to you that you are the only one for me. That said, Elix Risqué," he said as he opened the box revealing a huge diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Elix's eyes were filled with tears as he nodded and shouted a gleeful "Yes!" Confetti appeared from nowhere and the students one again cheered and clapped for the happy couple. A different singer started performing a cheesy love song as people went back to dancing with their dates. Elix stopped dancing long enough to whisper into Harry's ear. "Since everyone's dancing, I bet nobody's in the dormitory, if you wanna be alone." Harry just nodded vigorously, causing Elix to laugh. When it seemed that the coast was clear, Harry and Elix snuck out of the hall, not noticing Viktor Krum's jealous eyes following them.

**Ok, so this ended totally different than I thought it would. I hope you guys enjoyed it though!**

**Thank you for all the new follows, favorites, and reviews! They made me very happy! ^.^**

**Don't forget to let me know what pairing you would most like to see in a future story! It will include one male "Harry Potter" character, one male "Glee" character and Elix! :D**


	6. First Times

**Here's what some of you have been waiting for: smut! ;) I'll mark the beginning and ending of the smut part with a line of "M"s so if you don't want to read it, you can easily skip over it!**

**Ok, so I have an idea for another Helix story, and an idea for a Harry/Elix/Kurt/Blaine story. Big thank you to HPSlashAddict for sending in an AMAZING idea for a Harry/Kurt/Elix story that I can't wait to start on! So, in other words I'm going to be very busy for a while!**

**Thank you to all the new favorites and follows! ^.^**

Harry and Elix couldn't help but giggle as they snuck out of the Great Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor common room, stopping to make out or let their hands roam each other's bodies while they waited for a staircase to come their way. When they finally got to the common room, they checked to make sure they were definitely alone before heading upstairs to their room and locking the door behind them. Elix playfully pushed Harry down on the bed, then climbed on top of him with a smirk and started passionately kissing Harry, while the dark-haired boy let his hands travel Elix's back, finally coming to rest on Elix's ass, pulling him in closer. Harry flipped both of them over so he was on top, burying himself in Elix's neck; he kissed and sucked and bit and licked Elix's neck, leaving hickeys that Elix would kill him over later. "I want you so bad, Elix," he finally whispered in the blonde's ear. Elix simply smirked and winked in response.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Both boys took their dress robes, shoes and socks off, leaving them in their button-down shirts and slacks. Harry climbed back on top of Elix and slowly started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, licking new skin as it became exposed. He stopped to suck and lick Elix's nipple, making the other boy writhe in pleasure beneath him. He kissed down Elix's toned stomach then reached the waistband of his pants, unzipping them and pulling them off of the blonde, leaving him in his briefs.

"Hey, no fair," Elix said with a fake pout. "You're wearing more clothes than me." Harry got back on his knees while Elix leaned forward on his own knees and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, both moaning loudly, tongues battling for dominance. Elix continued to kiss his now-fiancé as he used one hand to unbutton his shirt, while his other hand massaged the massive bulge in Harry's dress slacks. After Elix had removed all of Harry's buttons, he couldn't help but admire the other boy's physique, from his chiseled chest to his sculpted six-pack to the "V" shape and thin trail of hair that led to the area Elix couldn't wait to get to. "You are such a stud," the blonde whispered seductively into Harry's ear.

Harry just smiled and whispered back, "You haven't seen anything yet." As if to prove his point, Harry stood up and slowly pulled his pants and boxers down in one smooth moment, letting his nine-inch erection slap against his abs before hanging proudly over his smooth, low-hanging balls. All Elix could do was stare, lustily, and open-mouthed as Harry moved to sit back on the bed before reclining on his arms, his boner sticking proudly in the air. He winked at Elix as a sort of invitation and the blonde wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Harry's thick shaft. Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying the fact that someone's hand, other than his own, was finally touching his dick, made even better by the fact that it was Elix's hand.

Elix let go of Harry's cock long enough to lick an experimental stripe from the base to the tip, causing Harry to moan loudly and nearly black out in ecstasy. "Was that okay?" Elix asked nervously.

"Okay? That was bloody fantastic! Please don't stop, baby," Harry pleaded. Elix smiled and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's dick. Harry moaned in pleasure and resisted the urge to grab Elix's hair and face-fuck him. Elix slowly took more and more of Harry in his mouth until Harry's member was completely encased in Elix's throat. Harry thought he may pass out, especially when Elix slowly started sliding his mouth back up until just the tip was inside, then quickly sliding backing down, taking all of Harry inside his throat again. Elix continued this pattern, varying speeds and depth until Harry felt the familiar surges running through his body. He didn't want to cum yet, so he pulled Elix off him and pulled him into a heart-melting kiss, moving his hands down to grope Elix's round tight ass. "Let's focus on you for a while," Harry whispered huskily as he pulled Elix's briefs off and turned the blonde to lie on his stomach. He groped the perfect ass in front of him and tried not to cum at the sight. He rubbed his finger around Elix's tight entrance before leaning down and lightly running his tongue over it.

Elix couldn't contain his pleasure, moaning out a loud, "Oh, Merlin, more, Harry, don't stop." Harry took it as a green light and ran his tongue over the small hole more forcefully. Elix clutched the sheets in front of him and screamed Harry's name and a long string of expletives. Harry worked his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles, feeling them clench on the intruding tongue, driving it in even deeper, loving the fresh, clean taste of his fiancé. When Elix was dripping wet, Harry replaced his tongue with his index finger. Elix moaned as Harry moved his finger in and out of the tight channel, rubbing against Elix's prostate causing the blonde to scream with abundant pleasure. "Fuck, Harry, do that again!" The dark-haired boy smirked to himself as he rubbed against his fiancé's love nub harder and faster, making Elix go blind with lust. Eventually Harry added a second finger, then a third before Elix turned and said "I need your dick inside me, now."

When he was sure Elix was stretched enough, he turned Elix over on his back and lined his dripping cock up with Elix's tight hole. He slowly pushed until the tip popped in, causing both of them to shout in ecstasy. Harry gave Elix a hesitant look to make sure he was okay. Elix gave him a nod in return, and Harry continued slowly pushing until he was balls deep inside Elix's tight channel. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside his fiancé. It was ten times better than he had ever imagined. Remembering where he was, he slowly pulled almost all the way out, then quickly pushed all the way back inside in one thrust, slamming into Elix's prostate and making the blonde cry out in pleasure and surprise. Harry continued to thrust into his lover, varying his speed and depth, Elix wrapping his legs around Harry's waist pulling him in deeper. The only sounds in the room were labored breathing and skin rhythmically hitting skin. Before long, Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm cumming, baby. I'm cumming for you," He whispered in Elix's ear as he pounded harder and faster until he came deep inside Elix. Exhausted, Harry pulled out and collapsed next to Elix, pulling the blonde close to him and bringing the blanket up over them.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Thank you, Elix. That was amazing," Harry whispered drowsily. Elix just smiled in response.

"It was perfect. I love you so much, Harry," he finally said. Harry muttered what sounded like "Love you too" before exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep. Elix admired the beautiful ring on his finger before following Harry into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Elix woke up at the same time the next morning, smiling at each other as they remembered the events of the previous night. They got up, noticing the other boys had already gone down to breakfast. They dressed each other, gently, lovingly, carefully. They never wanted this time alone to end. When both boys were dressed, they walked to the Great Hall hand-in-hand and sat across from Ron and Hermione, Harry wrapping an arm around Elix's shoulder, pulling him closer. They were completely oblivious to the knowing looks Ron and Hermione gave them, until Hermione said, while smirking, "So, I noticed you both slipped out of the ball last night. Where did you go?"

They looked at each other before Elix finally said, "We, um, went to, uh, the common room to, er, discuss our engagement."

"What a load of bollocks! You two weren't wearing anything when we came into the dormitory last night! It's pretty obvious what you did!" Ron yelled, rolling his eyes. Harry and Elix both blushed furiously, before Harry changed the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elix was standing outside Charms waiting for Harry when he saw Krum turn the corner. '_Please don't notice I'm here. Please don't notice I'm here_,' Elix thought to himself, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the quidditch player.

He flinched and cursed his luck as he heard a loud "Elix!" in a thick Bulgarian accent. Elix reluctantly turned to face the tall Durmstrang student and smiled as nicely as he could. "Hi, Viktor. How are you?"

"I'm disappointed, Elix," Krum said, moving closer to Elix, leaving very little space between them. "I was hoping to dance with you last night, but I never got a chance."

Elix tried his hardest to look sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry. I was just really tired, so Harry and I went to bed."

Krum's entire demeanor changed at the mention of Harry's name. "I don't think he's right for you, Elix. He's a nice kid, but you need someone older, someone more mature. You need a man," Krum whispered seductively in Elix's ear, making the blonde twitch with discomfort.

Elix pushed Krum back enough so that he could look him directly in the eye. "Harry's actually very mature. He's been through so much in his life, but he still has the biggest heart ever and would do anything for the ones he loves. If that's not maturity, I don't know what is."

Krum grabbed Elix's hand and placed it on his pants, which were struggling to conceal a huge erection. "This is what you're trying to say 'no' to," he said with an arrogant smirk. Elix pulled his hand away as if it were on fire. Krum pushed Elix against the wall and roughly ran his hands over the younger one's body, before finally stopping them on his butt. Elix tried to push Krum away but the taller boy's strength was far greater than Elix's. "I don't get rejected, Elix," the Bulgarian growled into Elix's ear. "I will have you and you will enjoy it. I'm not asking."

"Please let me go, Viktor," Elix pleaded. "Please let me go." Krum wasn't listening. Instead, he reached into the back of Elix's pants and roughly grabbed his already sore ass. "Krum, get off me! Get off me, Krum!"

"STUPEFY!" With a red light, Krum flew ten feet away, unconscious. Elix turned to see Ron putting his wand away, clearly pleased with knocking Krum out.

"Thank you," Elix muttered, wiping away tears he wasn't even aware were there.

"Don't mention it," Ron said, nonchalantly. "Good thing I got here first instead of Harry. Krum wouldn't be alive right now if Harry saw that."

"I tried to get him off me," Elix insisted. "He's so much stronger than me."

"I know, Elix," Ron assured him. "I heard you fighting him off. I'm glad I got here when I did. Harry just told me to let you know that he's stuck in the library, getting ready for the second task, and McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

'_Ugh, what does she want?_' Elix thought as he thanked Ron and headed to McGonagall's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You still taste like salt-water," Harry teased, licking a stripe on Elix's neck.

Elix laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Shut up. You do, too. I still can't believe McGonagall kidnapped me and sent me to the bottom of the lake."

"Yeah, that is rather creepy," Harry agreed. "She's definitely more badass than she seems."

"Agreed," Elix said, before kissing Harry so passionately that they instantly forgot about the Transfiguration teacher. After Harry broke the kiss, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Elix got behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I'm nervous about the third task. I know it's just a maze but I heard Dumbledore say it's the most challenging task yet, and the other two weren't exactly easy. What if I don't make it out?" Harry thought aloud, worry clear in his voice. Elix moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Harry, turning the dark-haired boy to face him. He took Harry's hand in his own.

"You will make it out. You'll find the Triwizard Cup, and you'll come out of the maze victorious, and I'll be there waiting for you. I'll run up and give you a big victory kiss and everyone will be cheering and congratulating you on your win. Then, maybe we can come back up here and I can give you a victory BJ," Elix joked with a wink. "Seriously, though, you'll be okay."

Harry smiled at his fiancé and leaned in to steal a quick kiss before pulling away and whispering, "I'm the luckiest bloke alive to have scored you."

"And don't you ever forget it," Elix teased as he took Harry's shirt off for their third love-making session that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_What did Dumbledore mean when he said people change in the maze?_' Harry wondered as he took his place at one of the four maze entrances. He looked back to see Elix, who was sitting in the stands next to Ron and Hermione, blow him a kiss and give him a thumbs-up. The support automatically made him feel better. '_Maybe he's right. I'll be alright._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric was dead. Voldemort had returned. It had gone by so fast it felt like a blur. Yet, here he was, on the ground, crouching over Cedric's dead body. He was crying. Why was he crying? All he could hear were Fleur scream and shocked gasps. He didn't want to look up. He wanted to keep his eyes closed forever. Although, he knew he had to look up eventually. As he did, the first thing he saw was Cho on the ground, crying uncontrollably. He looked directly to the right of her and saw Ron and Hermione looking in horror, open-mouthed. Then he looked in the other direction and saw Elix, standing a short distance away, planning to give him a congratulatory kiss as promised; but he was standing with his hand over his mouth, crying. It shattered Harry's heart into a billion pieces. He just couldn't come to terms with any of this. Voldemort had returned. Nobody was safe now.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I got really busy! Chapter 7 is going to be the main plot twist, so that's exciting! We're skipping Harry's fifth year and going directly to his sixth in chapter 7. Anyway, I should have it up either later this week or early next.**

**Feel free to continue sending me Harry Potter/Glee/Elix crossover pairing ideas! I'm open to pretty much anything, as long as it's strictly slash!**

**See you guys in about a week! :D**


	7. Hold On Tight

**I am soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I had the worst case of writer's block known to mankind! However, I did it and here's chapter 7! Yay! Ok, so I want to say something based on a review I recently got. If there's something you don't like about my story, please leave me a review telling me what you didn't care for and give me specific examples as to how I could improve it. I'm always looking to improve my writing and I love constructive criticism, but if all you're going to do is flame, please save my time and yours and move on. That said, enjoy Chapter 7! Big plot twists coming up!**

YEAR SIX

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office feeling confused.

"Slughorn's memory is the key to destroying Voldemort. I know you can obtain it, Harry. I know you won't fail," the Headmaster had said, more cryptically than usual.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, contemplating the situation in his head. '_I have to steal a memory from an unwilling person. That's literally mind-rape. Dumbledore's mad._

When Harry got back to the common room, he decided to start on his potions essay and get it out of the way. He summoned his book and got out some parchment. As he flipped to the part of the book the class was studying, he was relieved to discover that the mysterious Half-Blood Prince had once again saved his butt by writing everything he needed to know about the subject of his essay. '_Merlin, I was lucky to have gotten this book._'

Then it dawned on him. Luck. Luck was what he needed. Though, not just regular luck would get him that memory. No, he needed artificial luck. He needed Felix Felices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He just knew he would be successful in getting that memory tonight. He didn't know how, but he knew he was going to get it; but first, he was going to Hagrid's. For some reason, as he told Elix, Ron, and Hermione, he knew that Hagrid's was the place to be tonight. As he walked through the unusually empty corridors, he couldn't help but feel optimistic. Who knew liquid luck could make someone feel this good?

Harry walked out of the castle and across the bridge toward the stone circle when he saw Hagrid and Professor Slughorn in the distance. He walked over to them, knowing they wouldn't chastise him for being out after hours. He approached and noticed they were standing next to the dead body of Aragog, the spider that almost killed Harry and Ron during their second year. "What happened?" Harry asked, standing next to Hagrid.

Hagrid wiped tears from his eyes, unfazed by Harry's presence. "I was goin' ter visit Aragog and…and I found this," the giant babbled, bursting into tears once again.

"Pity," Harry shrugged, genuinely unmoved by the arachnid's death. "I'm parched. Do you have any Firewhiskey, Hagrid?" he added nonchalantly.

Hagrid and Slughorn briefly looked at Harry in shock before, as if in a trance, they snapped out of it and Hagrid said, "Of course, Harry. Come on in. Horace, yer welcome to join as well."

After a few hours and a few bottles of Firewhiskey, Harry, Hagrid, and Slughorn were laughing and joking as if they were three long-time friends catching up. Hagrid had passed out and Harry and Slughorn were making fun of Snape when Horace looked quizzically at Harry. "So, Harry, how are you and Elix doing?" the Potions teacher asked sincerely.

Harry blushed and answered, "We're doing really great, Professor. Thank you for asking."

Slughorn nodded and continued, "I've always been curious about the success of young love. Tell me, Harry, what kind of future do you see Elix and yourself having? Where do you see yourselves ten years from now?"

Harry thought carefully for a moment. "Well, I see us happily married. I see a couple of kids. We'll more than likely adopt, because I'd have to be insanely lucky to do it genetically. Surrogates aren't exactly easy. I see us being successful in our fields of work. I see us as madly in love as the day we met."

Slughorn nodded, looking like he was about to pass out. Harry got an idea.

"So, Professor, since I shared something deeply personal with you, I was hoping to ask you for a favor," he said calmly.

"Anything, my boy," Slughorn mumbled, hiccupping.

"Well, I know I approached this the wrong way before, but Dumbledore really needs something from you. He needs the memory of you and Tom Riddle. It's the only way of stopping Voldemort. This memory could save the wizarding world."

Slughorn turned very serious for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Well, when you put it that way, it's hard to decline." Slughorn pulled out his wand as Harry retrieved a small vial from his pocket. After Slughorn retrieved the memory with his wand and carefully put it Harry's vial, Harry closed it and stood to leave.

"Thank you, sir. This means so much to everyone," Harry said sincerely before quickly leaving the hut before Slughorn could stop him. Slughorn simply nodded before the alcohol took its effect and the professor collapsed into sleep.

Harry half-ran back to the castle, happy that his plan had worked. He had spent so long worrying about Dumbledore's requests that he had started neglecting his relationship with Elix, but now that his mission was complete, he was more than ready to make it up to him. Big time. '_Maybe he'll even wear one of those outfits he said he bought. That would be so hot,_' Harry thought absently as he walked into the castle. Upon entering, he saw Elix walking by himself toward the Great Hall. Elix turned when Harry approached and smiled at his lover.

"Hey babe. You ready to go to dinner?" Elix asked, extending his hand.

Harry approached Elix and whispered in his ear, "Yes, but I'm not hungry for food," before picking him up bridal-style and carrying him up to the common room. When they got there, Harry carefully lowered Elix to his feet.

"Go sit on the bed and close your eyes," Elix said softly. "I wanna show you something." Harry did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes shut tight. "No peeking," Elix teased when he thought he saw Harry trying to subtly open his eyes.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not," Harry assured him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

All of a sudden Harry heard music. He identified it as the opening music of Katy Perry's "Dressin' Up" as Elix said, "You can open your eyes now." As Harry opened them, his jaw dropped and his pants became uncomfortably tight. Elix was wearing a skin-tight blue police shirt with matching booty shorts, a black police hat, and knee-high black boots. As Katy started singing, Elix slowly approached Harry with a seductive swing to his hips.

_Saucer of milk, table for two  
You wanna pet my kitty, you're such a dirty doggie  
It's your lucky night 'cause I'm in the mood  
I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty  
Pick a part, you dream it up  
A dark vixen, a Lolita  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you_

Elix stopped in front of his fiancé and roughly pushed him so he was lying flat on his back, the blonde climbing over him and hungrily kissing Harry while undressing him at the same time as the song continued.

_I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath  
Oh, my cookie monster wants a taste test  
Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest  
Oh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer  
Pick a part, you dream it up  
Librarian, dominatrix  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night_

As the chorus started, Elix had completely stripped Harry and was now giving the dark-haired boy the best blowjob he had ever had; Harry was moaning in ecstasy, grabbing Elix by the hair and pushing him further down on his massive erection.

_Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your 9 to 5  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you_

Elix had now gotten completely on top of Harry, continuing to suck him while Harry passionately licked, kissed, and sucked Elix's tight, smooth entrance.

_You're getting hot, so let's call the nurse  
Oh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperature  
You better behave or a police officer will have to hold you down  
Give you what you deserve  
Pick a part, you dream it up  
Use your imagination  
Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy  
Tonight's the night_

Elix had removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in the heeled boots and police hat, as he crouched over Harry and slowly lowered himself on the huge rod. Both men breathed a sigh of pleasure when Elix bottomed out on Harry's dick and started to ride him vigorously.

_Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your 9 to 5  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you_

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your 9 to 5  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you

Elix climbed off of Harry and got on his knees, slightly shaking his round bum at the other man. Harry got on his own knees behind his lover and lined his cock up to the inviting hole before easily sliding in, fucking Elix with a passion.

_Tied, tight, tip, teasing  
Push, pull, pressure, pleasing  
Beads of sweat drip down your neck  
Breathing deep, gaining speed  
'Bout to peak, trembling  
Trembling, trembling_

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your 9 to 5  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your 9 to 5  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressin' up for you

Both of them finished when the song did, crying out in pleasure as they came. Harry collapsed next to Elix, pulling the smaller man close. It had been their shortest, yet most satisfying, love-making session to date, and Harry had decided that his artificial luck made this one of the best days of his life. Elix unzipped the boots, kicking them off to the side of the bed, along with the hat, before bringing the blanket up over him and Harry and curling into his lover's side. He waved his wand to turn off his iPod, which had played the song earlier.

"You're so perfect," Harry whispered.

"No more perfect than you," Elix responded. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry mumbled before they fell asleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the astronomy tower. Harry was trying to convince his friends to let him find the horcruxes by himself, but Ron and Hermione weren't having it.

"When will you get it through your head?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "We're in this together, until the very end." __

Harry smiled, touched that his friends cared so much. "Fine. Thank you."

Hermione and Ron smiled in response, before the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs captured the trio's attention. Elix appeared at the top of the stairs looking disheveled and confused. "Harry, can I talk to you privately for a second?" he asked weakly. Harry nodded and walked down the stairs with Elix, concerned about his lover's solemnness.

"Is everything alright, Elix? Are you still feeling sick?" Harry asked, worry etched in his voice.

Elix took a deep breath, not making eye contact with his fiancé. "Yeah, um, I started feeling even worse this morning, so I went to see Madam Pomfrey, and she doesn't know how, but…" Elix looked up and looked Harry dead in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

Harry went pale. His breathing stopped. He started sweating. How was this possible? They're two men. Even in the wizarding world, the chances of a male getting pregnant were extremely slim to none. Harry started stuttering. "What? How? What are you talking about? How is that possible? How did she know?"

"I don't know much more than you do, Harry," Elix interrupted Harry's rambling softly. "I just knew that what I was feeling wasn't normal and I needed to go to the hospital wing. Pomfrey told me that I needed to be completely honest and I promised I would, and then she asked if I had sex in the past month. I told her that we did a few weeks ago. She did some spell, performed an ultrasound, and confirmed it. I'm going to have your baby, Harry, and I understand if you want to leave me while you still can, but I'm begging you not to," the blonde whispered, wiping tears from his eyes.

Harry pulled the shorter boy into a heart-melting kiss. "I'll never leave you, especially not when you need me most. I love you far too much to do something like that, Elix."

"I love you, too," Elix said, hugging Harry and resting his head on the taller boy's chest.

"There's something I need to tell you, also," Harry said hesitantly, worrying how Elix would take the news. Elix pulled away and looked at his fiancé curiously. Harry cleared his throat and continued, "Well, next year instead of coming to school, Ron, Hermione and I are going to search for and destroy all the horcruxes. I was going to ask you to come with us, but since you're pregnant, I think it would be safer if you stayed here."

Elix looked shocked. "Are you fucking joking? I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing while my baby's father and best friends are out there putting their lives at risk? You've got to be kidding me right now," Elix spat in irritation.

Harry looked at his lover apologetically. "Baby, I want you with me. I really do, but now that I know you're pregnant, I can't put you in harm's way. If something happened to you and the baby, I'd never be able to live with myself."

Elix opened his mouth to retort, before changing his mind, closing his mouth and storming off angrily.

"Well, that could have gone better," Ron joked, startling Harry.

"Merlin, is anything ever private with you two?"

Hermione snorted, "No. But look at the bright side! You're going to be a father!"

Harry really thought about it and let it completely sink in. He was going to be a father. Was he excited? Yes. Was he surprised? Bloody hell, yes. Was he terrified? Absolutely. He realized that above all these confusing emotions, overall he felt happy that Elix was the one he was doing this with. He knew he needed to find Elix and set this right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry knew just where to find Elix. He headed to McGonagall's classroom, and yet again, Elix was by himself, messing with his iPod. Harry knocked tentatively. "May I come in?"

Elix turned, startled, and smiled weakly at his lover. He nodded and Harry slowly entered the classroom. "I'm sorry," Elix apologized. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. You're completely right. Going to look for the horcruxes would be too reckless. I guess I'm just scared of doing this alone."

Harry pulled Elix into a deep hug. "You're not going to do this alone," Harry promised. "I'm going to find those horcruxes and defeat Voldemort and then I'll be by your side for life. There is no way in hell that I won't be right next to you throughout this whole experience."

Elix pulled out of the hug and looked up at Harry, keeping his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I have an idea. I'll order us a couple of cell phones. We can call and text each other every day and it will be much safer than using owls."

Harry smiled and kissed Elix. "You're brilliant. It's a perfect idea."

Elix kissed back then pulled away slightly. "So, I have a song prepared for my "X Factor" audition. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, smiling as he sat in a chair by the side of the room.

"Ok, this is dedicated to you, babe," Elix smiled back as he waved his wand to make his iPod start playing as if attached to a stereo. The intro to Britney Spears' "Hold On Tight" filled the room and Elix started to sing, sounding flawless.

_So wicked in the way he moves  
Don't miss it, do not be a fool  
It's a long way, it's a long way home  
Light inside of me, it ignites my bones_

He comes to me in my dreams  
And tells me what I need to know  
He makes me feel so at ease  
And guides me to the lights above  
I just wanna fall into his arms tonight  
Someone tell me I, I will be alright  
Hold on tight

Remembering, I forever will  
Surrendering just to how we felt  
It's a long way, it's a long way home  
Light inside of me, it ignites my bones

He comes to me in my dreams  
And tells me what I need to know  
He makes me feel so at ease  
And guides me to the lights above  
I just wanna fall into his arms tonight  
Someone tell me I, I will be alright  
Hold on tight  
  
_And when it's all the thunder and rain  
The cinema is fading away  
I gotta make my way through the night  
Holding on with all of my might  
And when I'm lost and I can't find the way  
I feel the pieces breaking away  
Hug myself with all of my might  
Don't let go, just hold on tight_

He comes to me in my dreams  
And tells me what I need to know  
He makes me feel so at ease  
And guides me to the lights above  
I just wanna fall into his arms tonight  
Someone tell me I, I will be alright  
Hold on tight

Harry stood and applauded, wiping tears that he hadn't realized had fallen. "That was beautiful, Elix! You're going to blow them away."

Elix smiled, "Thank you, baby. I just hope I'll still be able to do it with my…condition."

"You'll do it," Harry assured him. "You're talented, gorgeous, outgoing. You'll stun them and become a star."

"I love you so much, Harry," Elix said, blushing and holding his fiancé's hand. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Never," Harry whispered, kissing Elix again.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible! I really wasn't sure how to end it. Chapter 8 is going to be pretty long, but I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. I hope you guys like how it's going so far! Thank you to the new favorites and follows! See you all later for Chapter 8!**


End file.
